crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Twinsanity - Incomplete Enemies
Crash Twinsanity had a rushed development cycle. Lots of enemies, levels and objects were cut. However, some of the enemies, which players can find by normal means, have incomplete programming. This can lead to the enemies killing themselves, or even crashing the game. General *Most enemies in the game will completely ignore objects. If Crash moves an object into an enemy's path the enemy will simply walk through it. Crabs The crabs in the beach area of N. Sanity Island spawn infinitely. There is no limit to the amount that can spawn so if Crash stays in the beach area too long (the Crabs get unloaded when he moves into Jungle Bungle) the game can freeze. The crabs in the tutorial area of Jungle Bungle are an example of enemies that will walk through objects that obstruct their path. Skunk The third skunk encountered in Jungle Bungle has a very odd behavior pattern, and seems incomplete, especially when compared to the other skunks. This one moves freely and will attempt to bite Crash. However, sometimes he will bite at nothing, completely ignoring Crash in the process. Sometimes he will walk into nitro crates, and other times he will simply walk into a wall and disappear. He might also look like that he is trying to attack the Tribesmen when they have no shield. Monkey When slamming a monkey on its head, it will freeze and become non-solid before disappearing in a white poof, meaning that it has a missing "slam-attack" animation. This happens with various other enemies in the game. Sometimes, when monkeys climb trees, they will run towards the base of the tree and keep running, slowly going up the tree. Regular Ants The regular Ants in Ant Agony seem to behave weirdly compared to every other encounter in the game. These ones appear to have around the same jump height as Cortex and, when they can't reach Crash, will strike a pose not unlike the pose they make when Crash is dead. In one section of Ant Agony, the player can knock two Ants down a level. Like normal, they will attempt to chase the player. However, they make no attempt at avoiding the nitro crates (something other Ants do) on their way back up. Whenever an Ant spawns via a portal in Ant Agony, sometimes they will only take one hit before dying, even if the Ant is carrying a sword. If a player spins an ant into the lava pool, at one part of the level, it will fall in there, come back up on the ground, then it won't move at all, and the player can pass through it. Ants also seem to target each other in Ant Agony, especially when grouped together. Bomber Ants Bomber Ants are the most incomplete enemy of all. They are supposed to throw bombs and pick new ones up from the bomb orb spawner. However, they almost never do this. Bomber Ants are often found with bombs, but when attempting to throw them, they almost always miss. Due to this, and their incomplete programming, they are a complete non-issue. When a Bomber Ant throws a bomb, they will do one of two things. # They will strike their usual winning pose. During this state they ignore anything and everything Crash does. # They will run in a straight line, this will always result in them running into a bottomless pit or into a wall. Only one Bomber Ant in the entire game has a complete cycle. When encountered the Bomber Ant will throw the orb like usual, but will then pick another one up from the respawn pad. This presents a problem though. The Bomber Ant has no animation for moving towards, and picking up a new orb. This is most likely the reason why no other Ant does this, rather than implement a new animation the developers simply disabled this routine on all other Ants. They may have forgotten to do this on this one particular Ant. Bomber Ants have a tendency to crash the game, because some Ants die before they are even encountered. Bats The bats in Ice Climb (and anywhere else players can get Cortex) will become stuck if shot once by Cortex. Driller Ants The Driller Ants encountered in Rockslide Rumble and Ant Agony can occasionally become inoffensive to Crash. During this state, the Ants will remain completely still and when touched, do not deal damage (in Ant Agony, this can be triggered by entering the room they are in differently; instead of doing it the usual way, players can use the rocks to the side to go to that room). The Driller Ants in the game are only encountered in segments where there are no small platforms, this renders a routine unused. Driller Ants can jump from platform to platform, almost like regular Ants. However, they will always fail their jump, as Driller Ants have a jump height shorter than the Cortex and Crash combo. Like most enemies, they have incomplete slam animations, so they will freeze and have no collision when slammed by Crash and cannot harm him. Fire Ants One of the Fire Ants in Ant Agony can be defeated with one hit as opposed to the usual two hits. Jetpack Ants The Jetpack Ants encountered in Ant Agony can sometimes spiral out of control when players spin them. However, they were never programmed to stop spiraling, and can get stuck in the ceiling or in the bottomless pit, as they appear to be invulnerable in this state. Occasionally, the Jetpack Ants can sometimes disengage their Jetpack. However, this almost always results in them falling into a bottomless pit. Disengaging their pack in the middle of a bottomless pit hints at an earlier level design for Ant Agony, clearly the Jetpack Ants weren't reprogrammed to fit the new layout. Hog Slamming a hog on top of its head will cause it to freeze in place and lose collision, meaning that it is missing a slam animation. Cockroach The cockroach encountered in Boiler Room Doom is invulnerable to every attack except knocking it on its back and then slamming it, meaning that if the cockroach is knocked into the acid pit, it will continually be "hit" by the acid and get stuck. Rocket Penguins The Rocket Penguins that players encounter in Ice Climb (specifically the ones that fly upward) will almost never finish their attack pattern, as the places they spawn are often with a ceiling of some sort. Due to this, they will always explode when hitting the ceiling, rather than hitting Crash. Rusty Walrus In the Japanese version of the game, Rusty Walrus will move erratically instead of chasing Crash. This can sometimes even result in him moving backwards, allowing the player free-roam of the stage to pick up any boxes they missed. Cortex (Mecha-Bandicoot Boss) Cortex in the Mecha Bandicoot boss-fight has an unused behavior. If players utilize a glitch to get out of bounds in the Cortex segment of the fight, Crash can actually body-slam Cortex when he is on the wall. This leads to an instant-kill and will trigger the Mecha Bandicoot segment as normal. However, if players don't body slam him, Crash can still get hurt by touching him. If players body-slam Cortex just before Mecha Bandicoot jumps onto the platform, a life-point will oddly be taken off of Mecha's life-bar. However, it won't really affect Mecha-Bandicoot. Cortex's hoverboard will also never appear and Cortex will be lying down the whole fight. Also, if Crash dies and respawns out of the arena, and enters at the right time, Mecha-Bandicoot will jump up on the arena as usual, but actually step on Cortex, seemingly showing a hit-point removed from him. Madame Amberly Madame Amberly's boss fight has a well-known exploit. By standing in-between pillars, Amberly can't target the player. Due to this, she will continually attack the spot that the player is in but since the electricity itself doesn't do damage, the player can never be hit. Amberly will continue this until she sends the bells towards the player. For some odd reason when using this exploit, Amberly will T-Pose. It is obviously because she is missing an animation but there doesn't seem to be any reason why Amberly doesn't act like normal when players use the exploit. N. Tropy During the battle against Doctor Nefarious Tropy and Doctor Nitrus Brio, when N. Tropy spawns in the middle of the iceberg, it will show him having a T-pose which means he has a missing animation. Shield Tribesman After sliding the Shield Tribesman, he will get scared and run away from Crash. If Crash leaves him alone for a bit, he will become calm and ignore Crash completely. The Shield Tribesman is also not affected by the death triggers placed in pits, which can be seen if Crash pushs him into one by using a haystack. Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Cut enemies Category:Cut Creatures